


let me forget you

by Lunetic



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, CW: Suicide Mention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetic/pseuds/Lunetic
Summary: Green didn't care that he was about to drown; but it was clear that Red cared a lot more.





	let me forget you

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a semi-rant, so... it's here just because i wrote it. enjoy!

Green’s eyes began to close. He sunk deeper, and deeper, and deeper into the bathtub, submerging his entire head under the warm water. Funnily enough, it had been the warmest he had felt in ages. Yet, a crushing emptiness was eating at him from his insides, and eventually the warmness began to make him feel sick.

Why... why did he think about him again...? 

He couldn’t get the image of him out of his head. All he could see was his crooked smile, his styled black hair, his amber eyes...

Green had genuinely believed in the two of them. They just didn’t work out, somehow, and Green knew that it was all his fault. He didn’t know how to handle things. He wasn’t mature enough. Everyone seemed to have moved on, but he remained stagnant, finding himself drowning in the same sorrow he thought he had overcome months ago. 

His eyes. His selfies. His lips. His stupid fucking giggle, and those stupid fucking nicknames he’d always give...

 _Just let me go..._  he thought.  _Stop making me think about you..._

_And all those good times..._

_Stop making me forget about the bad things... damn it..._

 

**~~~~**

 

By the time Red fished Green out of the tub, he was already all wrinkled and pruned from the excessive water time. Cursing himself for not checking on him more often, Red helped to wash down the listless guy with the shower head, then patting him dry, getting him dressed in some soft, loose clothing. 

Red gently guided him onto his bed, laying him down. Then, he sat himself down on the empty bed space right against Green’s waist, and then firmly held onto his hand, feeling the wrinkly bits on his fingertips. 

“Green...” he started, his voice kind and soft with love. 

“He keeps coming back,” said Green, sounding unnervingly detached. “I keep thinking he’s next to me, just a phone call away... I keep imagining being in his arms. I keep seeing us kissing in his bed. I-” 

“Shh, don’t get so worked up over it,” Red whispered, running his fingers across Green’s slightly damp hair. 

“I-”

“Green.” Red gave him no chance to speak. He lowered himself onto Green’s forehead, planting several sweet-hearted kisses on it. Then abruptly, Green shifted himself up, grabbing Red’s face and pulling him towards his lips, kissing him deeply.

For a moment, passion was running wild. Red nearly couldn’t control himself, until...

“No,” Green blurted, panting, pulling himself away. ”H-ha, I keep seeing him...”

He lowered his head.

“I’m sorry...”

Tears began welling in his eyes, and Red could only stare. 

“I thought I was over it,” choked Green. “It’s been so long, I thought I-” 

“Forgot about him? Not a chance,” murmured Red. “He's been such a huge part of your...”

“It’s not his fault,” Green protested. “I just... I still feel so terrible. I felt like we had the entire world. And now-” 

“He moved on.”

“With a guy who’s a thousand times better than me.”

Without warning, Green started to laugh. 

“Can you imagine it, Red? We were young and in love. We promised the entire world for each other... but none of it will come true. All because I wasn’t good enough. I didn’t have time to become good enough. And no matter what, I’ll never be good enough for him...”

“No... how about me, huh? I’ve...” He blushed a little. “I’ve always been in love with you. You’re good enough. You know that.”

“ _He_  knows that. And he might think I’ve already moved on too, but I haven’t. There’s so many things we haven’t done, so much time wasted, I-” 

 Red wrapped his arms around Green’s body, stroking his back comfortingly. It was only then did Green begin to weep.

“Maybe I should just end everything, Red,” he screamed, his voice dripping with agony. “What does it matter if I just end my own existence? Forget everything even happened in the first place? Wouldn’t that be so much better...”

“No,” Red reassured. “People love you way too much.”

The night went on, while comforting words flowed out of Red’s lips and into Green’s ears. It was only semi-effective in calming him down, but he eventually fell asleep like this. 

Red saw Green’s face lighten into a baby’s smile; that was when his own expression began to darken. 

“I love you too,” said Red, but not to the guy in his arms. “It wasn’t the same kind of love. It wasn’t anywhere close. Only Green has experienced what the two of you had, and for that, I... I hate you. How dare you dig in so deep, and then break him down like this.”

Red could only imagine the unbearable pain that Green had to go through, weeks after they broke up, the depression, the constant feeling of illness, appetite loss, and sometimes not even eating at all... and for that, Red tried to burn. Red wanted to burn with resentment, but found that he... couldn’t. Angry sparks flew at a time, but even he found himself unable to hate Gold. 

“Green is worth so much more than this,” he spat, finally. “He doesn’t need to waste any more time on you.”


End file.
